


Red code

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Placed after chapter 13 of My heart is divided in 12..., Jihoon gets flashbacks of his traumatic experience and struggles to get intimate with his mates.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Red code

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: How about one that's Jihoon centric? He could have nightmares about what happened to him at the awards ceremony and he could be reluctant to be intimate with anyone during his heat? + To make it even more intense, Jihoon could be so far gone in his nightmares that the alphas have a hard time getting him out of it and he could use red during intimacy
> 
> Context: seventeen is a pack, only Jihoon, Jisoo, Seungkwan and Chan are omegas, everyone else is an alpha. Chan accidentally gets pregnant and Jihoon had been harassed during a party.
> 
> Slight trigger warning: mention of past sexual abuse and harassment, if you're uncomfortable please proceed with caution.

It had been a month since the incident at MAMAs and the pack could see Jihoon hadn't fully recovered.

He was still reluctant to meet new people, especially alphas, and he always hid behid his mates or clung to them.

Even whet it was just them, he wasn't keen to physical contact or affection. Well, he had never been the cuddly and soft type, but he never refused a kiss if no one else was around and he had never refused to have sex, especially if the other offered to bottom for him.

The pack was really worried about him, but, until he didn't decide to talk to them and make the first move, there wasn't much they could do.  
It was worthless to force things out of him, he would have only closed on himself even more.

So they just hoped that, eventually, the small omega would come to them and express how he felt.

In the same period, Jisoo's heat came, making the older omega quiver and tremble in pain until an alpha could take care of him. As any other heat or ruth, they spent the time they had together in the nest room, the alphas taking turns to satiate the omega's needs, and the other omegas comforting him with pheromones and providing the horny alphas others sessions and sex.

No one thought Jihoon would have willingly participated this time around, and they were ready to reassure him it was okay, that he didn't need to be there if he didn't want to be touched. The producer however, didn't say anything, just came in the nest room and started to cuddle up beside a whimpering Jisoo, providing comforting and soft pheromones to ease the pain the older was in.

No one commented on it, the pack relieved their mate was apparently coming out of the dark place he had been in the past month and had started to accept physical contact again.

When the heat waves couldn't be relieved by omegas and cuddles anymore, however, the alphas started to get impatient, hungry and lustful looks grew in their eyes as the smell of lavender slick and aroused pheromones filled the room.

The omegas slowly distanced themselves from Jisoo's body, now covered in hands and mouth that would pull and grope and bite at any inch of skin they could find, tearing his clothes off of him and leaving him exposed, naked and desperate.

While Jisoo underwent the alphas' ministrations, Jihoon had fallen in Seokmin's lap. The gentle alpha was still dressed, but the omega could feel his hard erection through the fabric of his sweats.

"Can I kiss you Hoonie?" The younger asked and he just couldn't say no to his soft but aroused voice, the thick pheromones in the air affecting him too and making him more eager to recieve affection than he had been in the past month.

Jihoon nodded and soon their kiss became heated, the alpha's tongue exploring his mouth and licking his lips, leaving him breathless and tinting his cheeks a bright red colour. He couldn't deny his own cock was waking as well, helped by Jisoo's little whines of pleasure as Seungcheol mounted him and Hansol's moans caused by Chan's mouth around his length.

So when Seokmin gently pushed his body back, making his shoulders lay on Jun's chest right behind him and caging him between the two alphas' bodies, he didn't argue.

He was feeling a little uneasy, the position he was in, trapped between to things while hands roamed his body, reminding him a bit too much of the harassment he endured just a month before. His mind, however, pushed those thoughts aside, repeating to itself that these were his alphas, his boyfriends and his mates, not some psychopathic stranger. They wanted to love him, not abuse of him.

So he let them do whatever they wanted, answering a small, breathless "yes" every time they asked if he was okay with what they were doing.

Jun had started to leave kisses and small bites on his neck and nape, forming little marks to make him submit and show ownership over him at the same time. His hands had also found their way around Jihoon's front, slipping under his shirt and stroking at the soft skin on his stomach and chest, only grazing over his nipples, neglecting them for now.

Seokmin, on the other hand, wasn't that patient and didn't like teasing, so the singer just lifted his shirt to his chest, making Jihoon grip the hem to keep it up, and started to mouth and lick at his sensitive breasts, sucking and bruising the little, pink buttons of flesh and making the omega sigh in pleasure, his back arching elegantly.

A quick glance to his surroundings told Jihoon the other omegas were pretty much in the same condition as his. Jisoo had already came all over his own stomach and was now being double penetrated and knotted by both Seungcheol and Mingyu, the biggest alphas to take, while Minghao held him down and kissed him senseless.  
Seungkwan was being stimulated in a similar way as Jihoon: Wonwoo's mouth on his nipples and Jeonghan's fingers thrusting hard and fast inside him, working him open until he could take four of them to prepare him to take their cocks.  
Finally, Chan was sinking on Soonyoung's length, slowly taking him in and making a rotating motion with his hips, a hand on the dancer's chest and one on his pregnant tummy. Soonyoung was slowly pumping the omega's erection, making him whine and squirm under his touch, while Hansol was behind the maknae, hands on his hips to stabilise him and prevent him from making sudden or sharp movements that could hurt the baby in this delicate phase.

Jihoon knew Seokmin and Jun were taking things slow with him: the others were already being fucked, while he still had his clothes on, his ass or cock untouched.

"Take it off baby" Jun said, tugging at his shirt, while Seokmin, mouth still latched to one of his nipples, unbuckled his jeans and lowered his zip, letting his shaft a bit more of space to grow harder under their touches.

The older groped at his front, stroking him through the boxer's fabric and making him moan loudly, the fact that he hadn't had sex in more than a month not helping him to keep his voice down.

"Yeah price, let it out, I missed hearing you like this, touching your beautiful body" Seokmin whispered in his ear, satisfied at the noises his mate was letting out.

Jun only growled low in his throat, both aroused and eager to make the omega feel safe. He continued to touch him like that for a while, until Jihoon breathed out a "A-alpha I'm cl-close"

He then let go of his cock, earning a frustrated moan from the slightly younger and turning him so face him.

He kissed him deeply, trying to distract the smaller while he and Seokmin tugged at his pants, lowering them to his thighs and then making Jihoon lay down to take them completely off.

The producer knew what was going to happen now that he only had his boxers on and was at the alphas' mercy completely. He had done it hundreds of times, but right now he felt nervous, uncomfortable, and he just wanted to come without it.  
But he also wanted to make his mates come and he knew he had to face this moment sooner or later, no matter how traumatic it would be.

So he didn't say anything, only laid back, breathing through his nose and trying to focus on the good sensations, like the hardness of his nipples, the slight, pleasurable pain of the marks they had left on his neck and the friction of his underwear on his throbbing cock.

The alphas' hands and mouths were going lower and lower, until Jun pressed his hands on the back of Jihoon's thighs to hook them on his shoulders and slipped a finger past the waistband of his boxers, pulling down to reveal his hard and leaking length and his plump ass.

Seokmin immediately dived to lick a long stripe on his still tight rim and then starter to probe at it with the tip of his tongue, slicking the area and bringing great pleasure to the omega under them.

After some minutes of teasing, Jun retrived the lube from somewhere in the mess of pillows and blankets, squirting some on his fingers and warming it a bit, before leaning down and whispering in Jihoon's ear

"We're going to finger your pretty hole, is it ok Hoonie?" 

The omega forced a small nod out, convincing himself that it wouldn't have been so bad and that he had to do it for his alphas.

When the first digit got past his rim, however, these thoughts were replaced by the dark memories of his last experience.

He remembered how strong the grip on his wrists was, how badly he wanted to scream but couldn't, his voice blocked in his throat. He remembered the pain of having two fingers shove inside without the minimum preparation or lube. He remembered every single disgusting thing the alpha had called him, degrading insults like "good slut" or "pretty set of holes to destroy" whispered in his ear. He also remembered the humiliation he felt at being found in that condition and the fear that gripped his heart when Seungcheol went feral in order to protect him.

Everything was just too much, too vivid, and his body tensed suddenly as his voice echoed loud and clear through the room, alerting everyone

"red red RED RED RED"

He screamed, immediately sitting up and crawling away from his mates, curling on himself under a pile of cushions and blankets.

Jun and Seokmin, on their side, were taken aback from the sudden reaction and, even though the younger had retracted his hand as soon as the words had left Jihoon's mouth, the damage was done.

Everyone else in the room had been alerted, all of their attention redirected on the trembling omega and the surprised alphas.

Jeonghan was off of Seungkwan in seconds and even Soonyoung lifted Chan off his lap, all of them crowding around the spot Jihoon was hiding in.

Seungcheol approached them keeping Joshua in his arms, the omega being in distress, sending something was wrong, but too far gone in the heat haze to realise what was going on. Would have the head alpha left him, he would have dropped as well, feeling abandoned and unsafe not having his mate near him.

"Hoonie, it's ok, I promise it's ok" Wonwoo's calm voice started, keeping a meter of distance between himself and the boy to not make him feel surrounded or attacked.

"Are you hurt baby? Come tell alpha what's wrong" he continued, but the producer was only able to shrink back and shake his head, hiding his face in a pillow to not let them see he was crying.

"Jihoon-hyung" Chan said, a worried but cute pout on his face.

"Jihoon-hyung please come here, no one will touch you if don't want to"

"Exactly sweety, you decide what to do, but you can talk to us to let us know how to help you. Do you want us to leave? Do you want to stay here with the other omegas?" Jeonghan suggested.

After a few seconds of silence Jihoon's timid, soft voice spoke up, muffled by the pillow but still audible.

"Cheol..."

"You want Cheol-hyung?" Mingyu asked, receiving a nod in response.

Everyone looked at the head alpha, Joshua's tired frame still pressed against his chest.  
The leader smiled softly and handed the delicate body in his arms over to Hansol, who immediately cooed and growled in a comforting way, helped by Seungkwan to keep the omega calm.

Seungcheol walked over to Jihoon, kneeling in front of his face and leaning down. He put a hand on his still covered head, a simple presence to let the omega know he was there and that he would keep him safe.

"Do you want the others to get out? Or is it ok if they stay?" The alpha delicately asked.

"...stay" came the whisper, so everyone relaxed back a little, settling quite far from the couple but still watching.

"Ok prince. Take your time and tell me what you want me to do" Seungcheol offered softly.

"Can you...come under the covers? With me?" Jihoon insecure eyes poked out from where his face was buried in the pillows, looking at his mate and imploring him to come closer.

The head alpha complied immediately, shuffling under the blanket and pulling Jihoon against his chest, letting him cry his distress and pushing out comforting pheromones to calm him down.

He also emitted a low growl in his throat, the sound alphas made to let their omegas know they were safe and loved, similar to the one Hansol was emitting to keep Jisoo relaxed.

That seemed to do the trick for Jihoon and, after several minutes of sobs and whimpers, Jihoon's crying turned into soft sniffles and quiet whines, his eyes becoming more lucid and aware, not gazed by the bad memory of the attempted rape he endured.

"I'm sorry" came the soft voice of the omega, face still buried in Seungcheol's chest.

"Sorry for what baby? You did nothing wrong"

"I interrupted you, I didn't mean to, I...I thought I would be able to have sex now. It's been a month, but when...when Minnie..."

"Hoonie, it's ok, I promise. You were so brave to try again, but you have to go easy on this, you need to take your time, we'll wait for you, always" Seungcheol reassured him, leaving a loving kiss on his forehead and stroking his cheeks and hair.

"It's me who should apologise Hoonie" Seokmin spoke up "I should have noticed you were uncomfortable and should have stopped sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you prince, I'm so sorry" 

New tears swelled in Jihoon's eyes and the small omega sat up, making grabby hands towards the gentle alpha, who immediately crawled over and hugged him close.

"You made me feel really good Minnie, it's not your fault. And you too Junnie" he said, stretching his arms to welcome the chinese boy in the hug too.

"This kind of things could happen to anyone, prince" Jeonghan spoke up, always wise and levelled "You did good by safe wording and letting us know you were uncomfortable, and we'll take it easier from now on, ok? Always tell us what you need pup" he smiled softly at his small mate, who was only able to sniffle and nod in response, still held in Jun's and Seokmin's embrace.

"Good boy. Would you like to take a shower while I take care of Jisoo?" Seungcheol offered

"Yes please" Jihoon consented "Can I...can I cuddle with him, Kwannie and Channie when you're done?" He shyly asked.

Everyone cooed at the unusually cute request of the producer and, of course, the pack consented to let the omegas cuddle alone between a heat wave and another.

______________________________

Jihoon's recovery proceeded slowly but surely in the next two months and, eventually, he managed to get past his mental block with the help of his mates and a lot of patience, his usual confidence coming back to him and making his pack proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannnd here it is.  
> I really hope you liked it, I love angst and fluff so I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> As always, every comment really motivates me to keep writing and I'm always happy to recieve commissions for this side story series.  
> I'm glad more and more people are asking me for situations and ship and I love working on them, but it's hard to work on this, the main fic and keeping a normal social life, so I'll definitely fulfill every request I recieved, but know it might take a bit.
> 
> Have a good day/night/afternoon/evening and stay safe ♡


End file.
